Unknown Sister
by HannahKitsch
Summary: Hi, my name is Hannah Elizabeth Cahill-Riggs and this is my unexpected, cool, but crazy life. I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to their owners. This story has characters from Lethal Weapon, Supernatural, Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf and many more. This is my first fanfic. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am not finished with this story, but I am working on it. Also I don't own any of the characters all rights go to their owners. Also this story has pictures and videos that I can't put on here so it is also on wattpad. My username on wattpad is HannahKitsch22.

Note: Characters

Clayne Crawford as Martin Riggs

Jordana Brewster as Maureen Cahill-Riggs

Marie Avgeropoulos as Hannah Elizabeth Cahill-Riggs

Damon Wayans as Roger Murtaugh

Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale

Scott Eastwood as Jim Barnes

Hilarie Burton as Karen Palmer

Britt Robertson as Jennifer Palmer

Ian Harding as Mr. Fitz

David Clayton Rogers as Mr. Quimby

Dean Winchester as Mr. Winchester

Minka Kelly as Lyla

Jodi Lyn O' Keefe as Cassidy

Ashley Benson as Michaela

Heather Morris as Ashley

Elle Fanning as Kendall

Hi, my name is Hannah Elizabeth Cahill-Riggs and this is my unexpected, cool, but crazy life.

16 years ago, my dad had to see a shrink because he was a little (a lot) unstable. He ended up marrying that shrink or as I refer to her as mom. My dad is Martin Riggs you may have heard of him he causes a lot of problems with his partner Roger Murtaugh. My mom is Maureen Cahill, the best mom in the whole wide world, although I feel like she sometimes wants to strangle me. She tries to get me out of trouble with my dad because let's face it I do stupid things, but I'm a teenager that what's we do.

That's enough introduction here is my story.

Maureen (Mom): Hannah, time for school. (Hollering threw Hannah's door)

Me: I know; I'm trying to find my shirt. Lyla and I are going to match today. (Hollering back)

(Mom comes into my room unannounced.)

Maureen: Hannah Elizabeth Cahill-Riggs who gave you those hickeys.

(I finally see the shirt I was looking for to begin with, and throw it on. You can still see my hickeys but I will just put makeup on them.)

At this point I knew I was in big trouble. She only uses my whole name when I have done something really bad. The one time a guy gives me hickeys she finds out about it freakin fantastic. I have hickeys on my chest. Just my luck. But thank goodness dad already went to work. At least I won't die until later.

Maureen: I asked you a question (Mad tone)

Me: Oh shoot, look at the time I'm going to be late for school. (I grab my things for school, grab my car keys and run out to my pink jeep.) (Mom follows me outside)

Maureen: Hannah we are not done yet we need to have a talk.

Me: Bye mom. I love you.

I get into my jeep, start it, and pull out of my driveway. I drive to Starbucks where I pull into the only available parking spot and put makeup on my face. I am starving but the line inside and outside is to long that if I get in line I will probably be late for school. So I decide to run to McDonalds and grab 2 Bacon, Egg & Cheese Biscuits with a McCafe French Vanilla Iced Coffee. I quickly pay and head to school. I pull into the school parking lot and realize I have 10 minutes to be in my seat and ready to learn. I quickly but carefully park in my parking spot next to Kendall and Cassidy. We all have jeeps so whenever we park we park like a rainbow. But there is one problem there are only six of us and there are seven colors in the rainbow. So it looks like a messed up rainbow but a rainbow never less.

I grab all my things and my food and run into school to my cheerleading locker in the locker room. I shove my cheerleader bag into my locker, and run to my other locker. I throw what I don't need in my locker and run to my first period class. Which is Mr. Fitz English class.

I walk into Mr. Fitz class. As soon as I walk in I am greeted by my classmates.

After saying hi to each other. I sit down in my seat next to Lyla. I open my McDonalds and start eating my breakfast before Mr. Fitz comes into class. We are not supposed to eat in the classroom but sometimes he lets us it just depends.

I look at my friends Lyla and I are matching, Michaela and Kendall are matching, and Cassidy and Ashley are matching.

I finish my biscuits and throw them in the trash just in time as Mr. Fitz walks into the classroom.

Mr. Fitz: Good morning everyone.

Class: Good morning Mr. Fitz.

Mr. Fitz: I hope you all had a good weekend and are ready for another week of learning.

Some kids moan and sigh but some of us don't say anything. Class goes on then the bell rings for us to go to our 2nd period health class with Mr. Quimby. My friends and I walk into class and notice Mr. Quimby isn't in class today, we have a substitute.

Substitute: Hi everyone my name is Mr. Winchester but you can all call me Dean.

Just then Dean looks at me and stares.

Dean: You

Me: Oh My God (I say quietly)

My friends and all look at me. I look at them and then look at my desk taking out my spiral getting ready to take notes. Ignoring the tension. Just then my phone vibrates. I look at it and see Lyla texted me.

Michaela: I wish I was 18 I would be all over that.

I turn around and give Michaela a look that says don't say those things out loud. When I turn back around Mr. Winchester is still looking at my chest. I look down when I turned around my tank top moved a little so you could see my hickeys. Oops. I smile awkwardly and fix my shirt. Just then the intercom for our classroom beeps letting us know that the office is trying to get in touch.

Tami Taylor (Principal): Mr. Winchester sorry to interrupt but Hannah Riggs needs to get her things and come to the office she going to be gone for the rest of the day.

Mr. Winchester: Ok, I'll send her your way.

When the connection disconnects. I slam my head on the desk knowing that dad was at school to pick me up knowing mom probably told him about my hickeys. I just hope that mom was picking me up from school, but probably not she has never pulled me out of school knowing that it is too important.

I grab my things and go to my locker packing my backpack and heading to the office. When I get to the office I walk in and see Murtaugh looking at me, while dad is talking to Mrs. Taylor. Dad turns to look at me his face the shade of a cherry tomato. At that moment I knew I was screwed.

Murtaugh: What class were you in?

Me: Health

Murtaugh: Oh. (He looks at my dad) Don't you think she needs to stay for health class? (Dad gives him a look that reads seriously.)

Me: That's ok I already know what I need to know. (Just then dad grabs me by the back of my neck as he leads me to my jeep.)

Riggs (Dad): Keys (Holds out his hand)

Me: No thanks, I'll drive.

Dad: Keys (He says in a meaner tone)

Me: Ugh. Fine (I unlock my jeep and hand dad my car keys)

I throw my stuff in the back and hop in on the passenger side. When we both get in the jeep, dad starts my jeep. The jeep comes on and so does my radio with my cd in it that is playing |How many licks by Lil' Kim and Sisqo| Dad glares at me his face once again the color of a cherry tomato as he notices that it is my cd.

Dad: Is this on a cd?

Me: Yes.

He ejects my cd and breaks it in half.

Me: What the hell.

Dad: You don't need to listen to that kind of junk.

I should have lied and said no. I guess I just have to buy the album off Itunes and pray he doesn't find out about it, because he would probably just break my phone.

I reach up and put the radio on a country station knowing dad wouldn't care because he likes country music. I turn it up a little so I don't have to focus on me and dad not talking. I knew the talking/yelling would come when we met up with mom. We headed to mom and dad's workplace in complete silence except for the radio. |Bad Girl by Jerry Jeff Walker| came on the radio I turned it up because I liked it and I haven't heard it before. While listening to the lyrics I laughed a little and dad glared at me and turned the station. I laughed because some of the song reminded me of myself. When we pulled into the parking lot of the {police station} I sighed. I knew that as soon as we were in mom's office I wouldn't be able to hear the end of it. I got out of the jeep and waited for dad to get out. When we got out he came around to my side he put my keys in his jeans pocket and took off his coat.

Dad: Put this on.

I put the jacket on glad that it was only 75 degrees outside instead of 94 degrees. I started walking toward the building right beside dad. Murtaugh walked up beside us talking to dad. I didn't pay attention to the conservation because I was thinking about the hell that was about to come. We walked into the building and got on the elevator heading to where's mom's office was, and Murtaugh went to the floor he worked on. When we got off the elevator I saw my mom talking to a woman in her office that I didn't recognize. Dad and I walked in and they stopped talking and looked at dad and I. Mom walks over to me and hands me two dollars.

Mom: Here honey go get a snack or something, but don't leave this building.

I looked between mom and dad and back at the woman I didn't know and walked into the hallway, and stared at them. I eventually took the elevator to where Murtaugh was. When I got off the elevator I caught Murtaugh's eye. He walked over to me.

Murtaugh: What are you doing, Hannah? (He asks nicely)

Me: Mom and dad are talking to some woman I don't know, mom told me to leave and come get a snack.

Murtaugh: What did she look like?

Me: A tall blonde woman wearing a suit. Dad said Palmer when we walked in there I guess that is her last name.

By the look on Murtaugh's face I knew he was shocked to hear that name.

Me: Who is she?

Just then Murtaugh's phone rings and he walks away. This is not the end of this conversation I am going to find out who she is I think as I head to where the vending machines are. When I walk in I see a girl that looks similar to Palmer, but she is around my age. She is eating a Hostees Cupcake and drinking an A&W Root Beer and reading a book. She is wearing a long sleeve shirt that says I'd Rather Be Reading and black leggings. She is beautiful but I bet she is a nerd.

Girl: Hi, my name is Jennifer Palmer. What's your name?

Me: Hannah Cahill-Riggs

Just then she drops her root beer thankfully the lid was on. I picked her root beer up and handed it to her.

Me: Is there something wrong.

Jennifer: No, I'm just clumsy.

I knew that wasn't it, but I let it go because I saw Officer Hale and Officer Barnes walk in.

Secretly, I like Officer Hale, but I am to afraid to tell him because I'm 16 and he's 19 and I know he won't feel the same. I look back at Jennifer who is staring at them. Suddenly, they are walking towards the break room. Jennifer picks her book back up and starts reading, while I get a water from the vending machine. Just then they walk in.

Derek: Hey, Hannah.

Me: Hi

Derek: Just curious why aren't you in school right now.

Me: I'm in trouble.

Derek: Oh.

Me: Hey Jim.

Jim: Hello, Hannah. Who's your friend.

Me: This is Jennifer Palmer, Jennifer Palmer this is Jim Barnes.

Jennifer; Hi (shyly)

Jennifer shakes Jim's hand, and I can tell she likes him because she is blushing.

Jim: Cupcakes and a root beer that's a good combination.

Jennifer just smiles at him. I think she is to dumbfounded to talk to Jim because she likes him. I can help her with that if we get a chance to know each other.

I take note that Derek gets a Sunkist, and Cheetos Puffs. My kind of snack. Jim gets the same snack as Jennifer.

Jim: Well Jennifer it was nice to meet you, and Hannah I'll see you around.

Jennifer: It's nice to meet you to.

Derek: Bye Hannah try to stay out of trouble (smiles at me), and Jennifer it was also nice to meet you.

Jennifer: It was nice to meet you to.

Jim and Derek leave to go back in the field. Just then Palmer get off the elevator and walk into the break room.

Palmer: Jennifer honey it's time to go.

Jennifer: Ok (Jennifer throws her trash away and grabs her things)

Me: It was nice to meet you Jennifer.

Jennifer: It was nice to meet you to Hannah.

Jennifer and Palmer leave. Just then my phone vibrates. I look at it and see that mom texted me. She wants for me to go to her office so we can talk.


	2. Chapter 2

I put my water bottle in the recycling bin, exit the break room and head towards the elevator. After getting on and off the elevator, I start to get nervous. I don't want to have a conversation about the hickeys. Geez, why do I have to be such a whore. I look in mom's office and see her and dad are having a conversation. I walk into mom's office slowly not wanting the torture to begin. Mom and dad stop talking as soon as I walk in.

Mom: Have a seat Hannah

I put my purse down beside me and take a seat. Dad is leaning against mom's desk arm's folded glaring at me. Mom sits on the couch across from me.

Mom: So Hannah who gave you the hickeys?

I don't answer her because I don't want to get Mr. Winchester into trouble. I mean he didn't know I was 16 when we were making out. That's what I get for going to a club with my fake id.

Dad: Hannah, your mother asked you a question.

Me: In all honesty I went to a club and ended up making out with a random stranger.

Dad: You have got to be kidding me. You are 16 years old how the hell did you get into a club? (Yelling)

Mom: Hannah, do you have a fake id?

Me: Yes, mam.

I get it and hand it to her because she would just go through my things. Let's face it I have a lot of fake ids.

Mom: This says you are 22. Is that so you can drink?

Me: Yes, but I don't do it very often.

Dad: That's not the point you shouldn't do it at all.

I look towards the elevator and see Murtaugh get off it. Yes, if Murtaugh is coming to mom's office that probably means he and dad have a case to go solve. Just then Murtaugh knocks on mom's office door and comes in.

Murtaugh: I hate to interrupt but we have a case.

Dad: Ok, I'll be at the car in a minute.

Murtaugh: Ok

Murtaugh leaves to go to the car. Dad looks back at me.

Dad: Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we are done.

Me: I think we are done with this conversation there is nothing more to be said. I already know what I did wrong. So we don't have to talk about it anymore.

Dad goes to say something but mom steps in.

Mom: Honey, go solve your case. I'll deal with Hannah.

Dad: Ok.

Dad kisses mom goodbye and he leaves.

Mom: Hannah, you shouldn't talk to your father that way.

Me: I know but I really don't want to talk about this anymore.

Mom: I know but please don't go to anymore clubs, and if you do don't drink you could get in a situation that you can't get out of. Also, don't make out with random strangers you don't know if they have a STD or something.

Me: Ok, I promise I will not drink at clubs anymore or make out with random strangers.

Mom: Ok, let's go I'll drive you back to school.

Me: But Dad has my car keys and all my school stuff is in my jeep.

Mom: I'm sure your friends will let you borrow what you need.

Me: Ok, fine.

Mom: If you don't want to go to school we can have a long talk about something.

Me: No, that's ok I'll go to school.

Mom: I thought so.

While we were in the car mom's phone rang. So she talked on the phone the whole 15-minute ride to school while I played on my phone. After mom dropped me off in front of the school I had to sign in at the office. By this time, it was lunch time. I walked over to the table where my friends are and I sit down. When I walked in my friends looked at me shocked that I was back at school.

Ashley: So, your alive?

Me: Yep.

Lyla: What happened?

Me: My parents and I talked about my behavior. Also, I met a girl named Jennifer and I kind of think she is my half-sister.

All: WHAT!

Me: My parents were acting all weird after talking to this other agent, and Jennifer looked shocked when I said my name. But I don't know I could be wrong I really don't want to talk about it because I could be wrong.

So my friends and I talked about other things like football because we were sitting by the football players because some of them are my friend's boyfriends, we also talked about cheerleading, our dance moves for the dance team, the pep rally, what songs we were going to use in our routines and so much more. As time we by the bell rang letting us know that lunch was over and it was time to go to sixth period. Sixth period is Spanish with Mrs. Santana Lyla's mother. I really like her she is a good teacher and mother. I am almost fluent in Spanish thanks to Mrs. Santana, Lyla, and with a little help from all the telenovelas I watch. My favorite telenovelas are Los Herederos del Monte, Pasion de Gavilanes, Aurora, Corazon Valiente, Gossip Girl: Acapulco, Tierra de Reyes, and Lola Erase Una Vez. After Spanish class was over we went to math class, then chemistry, then to ag.

After a long day of school, the bell finally rang.

Me: Hey Michaela can you give me a ride to the police station?

Michaela: Sure.

I asked Michaela since she was going there anyways because her dad is the police captain. Michaela's dad is Captain Brooks Avery.

Michaela and I got in her jeep and headed to the police station. After running two red lights, three stop signs and speeding we made it in record time. Riding with Michaela is always an adventure. I don't know how she got her license she is a dangerous driver. Michaela parked her jeep we grabbed our things and headed into the station. We got on the elevator and got off. As soon as I stepped off the elevator I saw dad, Murtaugh, and Captain Avery were back working on the case. So Michaela and I went to the break room we didn't want to interrupt them. We got a snack and sat down. I got a Sunkist and Cheetos Puffs and Michaela got Hostess Cupcakes and a Root Beer which reminded me of Jennifer. I got my phone out and texted my mom.

 **Text**

Me: Are you busy.

Mom: No. What's up?

Me: We need to talk. Can I come to your office?

Mom: Yes.

Me: Ok. I will be there in a minute.

Mom: Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Me: Michaela, I'm going to go visit my mom ok._

 _Michaela: Ok, I'm going to call Tim._

 _Me: Michaela, he's probably at football practice._

 _Michaela: Oh yeah. I'm going to take some selfies then._

 _Me: Only take selfies of your face though ok._

 _Michaela: Fine._

I rinse out my Sunkist bottle and put it in the recycling bin, exit the break room and head towards the elevator. I look in mom's office and see her on the computer. I walk into mom's office.

Mom: Hi, honey.

Me: Hi.

Mom: What is on your mind?

Me: I am going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer ok.

Mom: Ok.

Me: Is Jennifer my half-sister?

Dad: Yes.

We both look up and see that dad has entered mom's office without us noticing.

Mom: Are you ok, Hannah.

Me: Yes, and even if I wasn't there is nothing we could do about that. Anyways from what I could tell she is a nice girl, a bit of a nerd but nice. Although, I guess you need a good daughter since I'm kind of a whore.

Dad: Hannah!

Me: What it's true.

Mom: Hannah, you're not a whore. Sometimes you make bad decisions but you are not a whore.

Me: When do I get to meet her again?

Dad: I don't know. I need to talk to her and her mother. I haven't met her yet.

Me: Ok.

Mom: Honey, can you go into the hallway your dad and I need to talk.

Me: Ok. (I go into the hallway, and I play on my phone)

Mom: We should give Hannah a break. This is probably tough on her although she won't admit it.

Dad: I know. How are you doing?

Mom: I'm fine. We weren't together at that time. I know you love me.

Dad: I do love you. Your my girl. (Hugs her)

Mom: We should give Hannah her Jeep keys back. She probably wants to go home.

Dad: What about she goes somewhere she shouldn't.

Mom: She won't I trust her.

Dad: Are you sure I mean she went to a club yesterday.

Mom: I know. Ugh, I know. But she knows she messed up. I mean didn't you do crazy things when you were her age? I know I did.

Dad: That's different she's our little girl.

Mom: I know but we need to learn to trust her. Should we bring her back in here?

Dad: Yes.

I look up to see mom waving for me to come back into her office.

Mom: We are going to give you your Jeep keys back.

Me: Thank you.

Mom: But Hannah listen you are to go straight home. Do you understand? 

Me: Yes, mam.

Dad hands me my Jeep keys back.

Dad: Come here darlin. (Dad gives me a hug) Behave.

Me: Yes, sir. Wait can I grab dinner first then go home. Because you guys probably won't be home for a while. So can I get a pizza for Pizza Hut and then go home.

Mom: Yes, but then you go straight home.

Me: Yes, mam. (I hug mom)

Mom: Bye, sweetie.

Me: Bye mom, bye dad. (I leave the building and get into my Jeep. I plug my phone into the aux cord and listen to World So Cold by 12 Stones on repeat. I can't believe I have a half-sister. I mean it's cool I have always wanted a sister, but how is mom and dad coping. I am worried about them. Also, what if dad loves Jennifer more than he loves me. I bet she doesn't get into trouble and I get into trouble a lot. If she goes to my school how is she going to be treated. Will people like her more than they like me? I have so many things running through my mind.

By now I am at Pizza Hut. I order a large pepperoni mushroom pizza with cheese stuffed crust. Then I head home. I pull into the drive and park. I turn my Jeep off and unplug my phone. I get out grab my backpack from the back and then I go to the passenger side and get my pizza. I lock my Jeep, unlock the house, go into the house. I put the pizza on the kitchen counter then I go to my room to do my homework. Before I knew it was dinner time. I go downstairs, wash my hands, and I get a piece of pizza and then I go sit in front of the TV. I decide to watch Psych because it is funny and I need laughter. After, I finish my dinner I get ready for bed and I get into bed. I play on my phone for a while, and then I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*Note- We are going to say that the date is Tuesday, October 24, 2017.

Ryan Gosling as Mr. Dunne

Cameron Diaz as Ms. Halsey

Michael Vartan as Mr. Coulson

Chapter 4

Tuesday

October 24, 2017.

9:30 AM

Mom: Hannah, wake up it's time for school you overslept.

Me: Crap. (I jump out of bed really quick and start getting dressed. After I got dressed I got out my makeup)

Mom: You don't have time to put on your makeup Hannah.

Me: But mom I'll only put on a little makeup.

Mom: No, Hannah. Grab an apple and a water and go to school. Here's some lunch money. (Hands me lunch money)

Me: Thanks, bye mom.

Mom: Bye, sweetie, and don't speed to school.

Me: Yes, mam.

I grabbed my backpack, purse, and car keys and ran to my jeep. I get into my jeep and head to school. I arrived at school at 9:45 just 5 minutes before 3rd period started. I grab all my things and run into school to my locker. I throw what I don't need in my locker and run to my third period class. Third period is History with Mr. Dunne. As soon as I ran into the classroom I saw all of my friends surrounded someone talking. I didn't see Mr. Dunne yet he was probably getting some coffee from the teachers' lounge. I sat at my desk and turned around to say hello to my friends.

Me: Hello, girls.

Ashley: Oh hey Hannah.

Kendall: Look, Hannah we have a new student her name is Jennifer.

Me: Hello, again Jennifer. It's good to see you again.

Lyla: Oh.

Cassidy: She's the Jennifer you met yesterday. (Says quietly to me)

Me: Yes.

Cassidy: Oh.

Michaela: Isn't she your sister.

Jennifer: Yes, were sisters. Hannah, how did you figure it out.

Me: I had a feeling.

Jennifer: Are you ok with us being sisters?

Me: Yes, I have always wanted another sibling.

Michaela: Why siblings suck.

Me: How would you know Michaela you don't have any siblings?

Michaela: I watch a lot of TV.

All of a sudden Mr. Dunne comes into the class five minutes late.

Mr. Dunne: Hello, class.

Class: Hello, Mr. Dunne.

Mr. Dunne: Ok before we start class I would like to introduce a new student. Class this is Jennifer Palmer please make her feel welcome. Also, Hannah would you like to help her find her classes.

Me: Yes, sir. (I turn around to Jennifer) Can I see your schedule please.

Jennifer: Sure. (Jennifer hands me her class schedule)

Me: It looks like you have the same schedule as all of us cheerleaders. Are you wanting to become a cheerleader?

Jennifer: Yes, I wanted to try out but Mrs. Taylor said you were in charge of letting ladies on the team because you are head captain for cheerleading and dance.

Me: Have you ever done any cheerleading?

Jennifer: Yes, I was a cheerleader at my last school. I was also on the dance team.

I looked around at my friends and they were shaking their heads yes.

Me: Congratulations, you are now a part of the cheerleading and dance team.

Jennifer: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

Mr. Dunne: Ok ladies you guys need to pay attention now.

Ladies: Sorry.

We all turned around to face the board and paid attention to Mr. Dunne's lesson. Finally, the bell rang to go to 4th period athletics. Ms. Halsey and Mr. Coulson were our athletic coachers. Mr. Coulson also teaches English at our school, and Ms. Halsey teaches at the middle school but she coaches us for athletics. We all rushes into the locker room and changed into our athletic clothes, the we rushed into the gym.

Ms. Halsey: Ok, ladies we are going to run 5 miles today.

We all moaned not wanting run 5 miles.

Ms. Halsey: Do you want to make it 10 miles.

We didn't say anything not wanting to run anymore miles. Mr. Coulson was absent today because if he was here we wouldn't have to run 5 miles. We only ran 5 miles when we were in trouble so we didn't know what we did wrong.

Lyla: Ms. Halsey just curious did we do anything wrong?

Ms. Halsey: No, but don't you guys want to fit in your Halloween costume.

Of course we wanted to fit into our Halloween costumes but we already had costumes and they fit. So she was just being a pain.

Ms. Halsey: Ok, ladies let's go.

We all ran out to the track. When we got to the track we started stretching before running our laps. After we got finished running we stretched and then we ran back to the locker room to change and go to lunch. We wanted to shower but there was not enough time for everyone to shower so we just sprayed our self with some perfume and headed to the cafeteria. We were 10 minutes late to lunch. (Note: Lunch starts at 11:32 and is over at 12:02.) I was the only one of my friends that had to get a school lunch, so while my friends sat down at our table I got in line to get my lunch. After I got my lunch I went and sat with my friends.

Jennifer: So, is athletics always that brutal.

Me: Only when Mr. Coulson is absent.

Ashley: He's usually not absent.

Jennifer: That's good.

Michaela: So how do you like having a sister Jennifer.

Jennifer: It's cool, but it's going to take a little getting used to. Don't you think so Hannah?

Me: Yes.

Jennifer: So, we have Spanish class next.

Me: Yes, do you speak Spanish?

Jennifer: Yes.

Lyla: And the Spanish teacher is awesome.

Jennifer: Really.

Lyla: Yes, but I am biased because she's my mom.

Jennifer: That's awesome.

We all ate our lunch and talked to one another. We also introduced Jennifer to the rest of our table to the football players and before we knew it the bell rang letting us know that lunch was over and it was time to go to 6th period.


	5. Chapter 5

*Note- We are going to say that the date is Tuesday, October 24, 2017.

Carmen Villalobos as Mrs. Santana-Sanin

Chapter 5

Tuesday

October 24, 2017.

12:02 PM

We threw away our trash and headed to our lockers to get the stuff we needed for 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th period. We didn't go to our lockers between classes because we only have five minutes between classes and we don't want to be late for any of them because if you get three tardies you have to sit in detention after school. We walked into Spanish class and sat at our desks. When all of a sudden the lockdown alarm came on.

Ashley: Are we supposed to have a drill today Mrs. Santana-Sanin?

Mrs. Santana-Sanin: No, everyone get in the corner.

Principal Taylor: This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill.

Suddenly everyone in the hallways started screaming and running into classrooms. Mrs. Santana- Sanin shut and locked the door quickly so nothing bad happened to us. I quickly took out my phone and texted my dad. The text read.

Dad something happened we are in a lockdown and it is not a drill. In case anything happens I just wanted to let you know that I love you and Mom.

I put my phone away as Mrs. Santana-Sanin turned off the lights and the whole class hid in the corner. We all started hugging worrying about what was going to happen. When all of a sudden we heard gunshots. I looked around and didn't see Jennifer.

Me: Hey, where did Jennifer go?

Michaela: She went to the bathroom.

Me: What so she's out there.

Ashley: Oh no

All of a sudden we heard sirens, and I knew that we would be ok.

Lyla: They showed up fast. Did you text your dad Hannah?

Me: Yes.

We heard yelling from the hallway. I recognized that voice it was my dad.

Dad: Let her go, Harrington.

Oh no the bad guy must have Jennifer.

Harrington: Why is she important to you.

Dad: No, I just don't want anyone to get hurt.

Harrington: I'm not letting her go she is my ticket out of here.

Dad: Let her go now Harrington.

All of a sudden, there is an another gun shot. Followed by lots of gun shots. Then fifteen minutes later Principal Taylors voice comes over the loud speaker.

Principal Taylor: The bad guys are dead, but everyone needs to stay in your classrooms or wherever you are hiding at. The SWAT Team will be going room to room to make sure everyone is ok. Someone knocks on Mrs. Santana- Sanin classroom so she opens the door. Someone comes over to me, helps me up. Then they take of their helmet and mask, and I see who it is and I'm shocked. It's none other than Officer Derek Hale.

Derek: Are you ok.

Me: Yes, is Jennifer ok.

Derek: Yes.

Dad comes into the classroom ruining the moment Derek and I were having. He runs over to me and hugs me tight.

Dad: Are you ok, sweetie.

Me: Yes, I'm fine.

Dad: Are you sure.

Me: Yes.

Dad: Ok. I want you to stay in here for a while, so we can clean up the hallway.

Me: Ok.

Dad: I'll see you later Hannah.

Me: Ok, I'll see you later.

Dad: Are you coming Officer Hale.

Derek: Yes, sir.

Derek shut the classroom door after he left the classroom.

Mrs. Santana- Sanin: So class instead of having class because of what we went through we are going to watch Tierra de Reyes. Is that ok with everyone?

Everyone: Yes.

Mrs. Santana-Sanin: How many of you have seen Tierra de Reyes?

My friends and I raised our hands but we were the only ones.

Mrs. Santana-Sanin: Ok.

Mrs. Santana-Sanin put on Tierra de Reyes. We watched three episodes while we waited for the hallways to be cleaned. Some people put their heads on the desk, while some people played with their phones. Mrs. Santana-Sanin didn't care because of the trauma we just went through. After the about three hours were up Principal Taylor's voice came back over the loud speaker.

Principal Taylor: Students I know it is only 3 o'clock but school is over. If you have a vehicle you may leave, but if you ride the bus you will have to wait until 3:30 to leave. Feel free to give your fellow peers a ride home if you do have a vehicle. Bus riders can wait outside for the buses, but know that there are still police officers out there for your safety. Students you may now leave the classroom if your teachers have no further instructions.

Mrs. Santana-Sanin: Ok class if you want to know what happens to the Gallardo Brothers and the Del Juncos it is on Hulu. You are dismissed.


	6. Chapter 6

*Note- We are going to say that the date is Tuesday, October 24, 2017.

Chapter 6

We all exited the classroom and went to our lockers to put away the things we didn't need and to get our backpacks. We packed our backpacks and headed out of the school to our jeeps. When I walked out I saw mom leaning against my jeep. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Mom: Are you ok sweetie.

Me: Yes, but I have a question.

Mom: What's your questions sweetie?

Me: Where's Jennifer?

Mom: She's at the office. She's in the break room with Officer Barnes. He's watching her to make sure she is ok. While your dad and Agent Palmer are interrogating the suspects.

Me: Ok, I'm glad she is ok.

Mom: Me to. Do you want to go get an ice cream and then go to the office?

Me: I'm just going to head to the office.

Mom: Ok, I'll see you there.

I got in my jeep and headed to the station. I plug my phone into the aux cord and listen to Mayores by Becky G on repeat. When I arrive at the station I pull into the parking lot next to a blue jeep that looks identical to mine except for the color. I turn my Jeep off and unplug my phone. I get out grab my backpack from the back so I can work on my homework while I'm waiting in the break room. I shut the back then I lock my Jeep, and then I headed into the station. When I walk in I get on the elevator, get off the elevator and on the floor where my dad works then I went into the break room. Jennifer and Jim were in the break room. Jennifer and Jim were smiling and laughing so I guess they were getting along just fine. They didn't see me come in because they were two busy talking to one another. I sat down at the table beside the table they were sitting at. I got my homework out of my backpack and started working on my English and History homework.

Jim: Oh, hi Hannah.

Me: Hi, Jim. Hi, Jennifer.

Jennifer: Hi, Hannah. Are you ok?

Me: Yes, are you?

Jennifer: I am now.

Jim: Well, I have to get back to work.

Jennifer: Ok, well thank you for spending time with me.

Jim: No, problem I had a good time.

Jennifer: Me to.

Jim: See you later Hannah and Jennifer.

Me: Bye, Jim.

Jennifer: Bye, Jim.

Jim left the break room, and Jennifer moved over to where I was sitting.

Jennifer: You working on your homework.

Me: Yes, have you finished yours?

Jennifer: Yes. Do you need any help?

Me: Maybe a little.

So Jennifer helped me when I needed help with my homework. It's nice to have a friend help me when I am having trouble with my homework. It great not having to bother my mom about helping me. After I finished my homework we spent a long time talking. We were having so much fun spending time together we didn't realize it was already 5 o'clock. When didn't notice that my mom and Agent Palmer came into the breakroom.

Agent Palmer: Hey, sweetie I haven't finished working yet so you're going to have to spend more time in here ok?

Jennifer: Ok.

Mom: Hannah, you can go home if you want. Do you still have leftover pizza for tonight?

Me: Yes, I have a lot left I only ate two pieces last night. Mom can I talk to you in private for just a minute please.

Mom: Sure

We went over to the corner of the room so we could talk.

Me: If it's ok with you can Jennifer come stay with me at the house.

Mom: It's ok with me but you will have to ask Karen.

Me: Agent Palmer if it is ok with you Jennifer can come stay at my house with me.

Agent Palmer: It's ok with me. Have fun Jennifer.

Jennifer: I will.

Jennifer gave her mom a hug, and Agent Palmer left the breakroom.

Mom: I'll see you later, Hannah.

Me: Ok, bye mom.

Mom gave me a hug then she left the breakroom. Jennifer and I packed our backpacks, then we got on and off the elevator, and left the building. We were walking over to my jeep so I could write down my address so she could put it in her GPS.

Me: So where did you park?

Jennifer: Right here, this is my jeep.

Me: Cool, you have a jeep.

Jennifer: Yep.

Me: I'm going to run by Pizza Hut to grab another pizza. Do you like pepperoni mushroom with cheese stuffed crust?

Jennifer: Who doesn't.

Me: Ok, I'm going to go get the pizza then I will meet you at my place.

Jennifer: Ok, sounds good.

Me: Let me give you my address.

Jennifer: Ok.

I unlocked my jeep and grabbed a post-it and a pen and wrote down my address. I gave Jennifer the post-it.

Jennifer: Bye.

Me: Bye.

Then she got into her jeep and pulled out of the parking lot. After she pulled out of her parking space I pulled out of my parking space and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to post. I am in college, so I am busy with homework. Luckily, it's summertime and while I still have summer courses I am going to try to post regularly. Whether it be this story or my others. Thank you, guys, for reading.

After I pulled out of the parking lot, I called Pizza Hut and ordered the pepperoni mushroom pizza, so it would be ready when I got there so Jennifer wouldn't have to wait so long at my house. After I got my pizza I headed to my house. Whenever I pulled up Jennifer was sitting in the driveway on her phone, when she got out, she had a big smile on her face.

Me: Who were you talking to? (I asked as I got out of my jeep with my purse and the pizza. I left my backpack in the back of my jeep)

Jennifer: Jim.

Me: Are you two a thing now?

Jennifer: Were just friends.

Me: Yeah, right. (I said with a smile)

Jennifer: I'll hold the pizza so you can get the door.

Me: Ok, thanks.

I handed her the pizza while I unlocked the door and then we went in. I shut the door and locked it and then we went into the kitchen.

Me: You can put your purse wherever.

So, we both put our purses on the table. We washed our hands and got our pizza and two bottles of water. We went into the living room and turned on the tv. Sex and the City was on, so I left it there.

Me: Have you ever watched these?

Jennifer: No.

Me: Do you want to?

Jennifer: Sure.

Uh oh am I corrupting her?

Jennifer: Can I ask you a personal question?

Me: Sure, we are sisters after all.

Jennifer: Are you a virgin?

Me: Yes. I mean I have made out with guys, but I haven't gone beyond that. Are you a virgin?

Jennifer: Yes.

My phone started ringing Slut Like You by Pink, so I knew Michaela was calling me.

Me: Hello.

Michaela: Hey bitch what are you doing?

Me: Hanging out with Jennifer at my house.

Michaela: Do you mind if we come over?

Me: Sure, but we can't get to rowdy because I'm still grounded.

Michaela: We won't get to rowdy.

Me: Ok, you guys can come over then. Plus, I don't think my parents will be to mad after what we just went through.

Michaela: Ok bye.

Me: Bye.

Jennifer: I'm not a slut I just love love. (She said quoting my ringtone)

Me: Yeah, it's fits Michaela.

Jennifer: Who sings that?

Me: Pink.

Jennifer: Duh huh.

The doorbell rang and I got up off the couch putting my pizza on the coffee table.

Jennifer: Are you expecting someone?

Me: My friends but I don't think they would be here yet.

I walked to the front door and peered out the peephole and saw my friends standing there, so I opened the door.

Michaela: What up bitch. (She said as all my cheerleading friends walked into my house)

Me: What up slut. I have pizza if you guys would like some? You can go into the kitchen and help yourselves.

They all went into the kitchen to get them some pizza and they came back in with their pizza and sour patch kids

Me: You guys got that from my stash, didn't you?

Lyla: Yes, but you don't need three 1.9-pound bags of sour patch kids.

Me: What can I say I love sour patch kids.

Cassidy: If your mom knew you ate that much sugar, she would kill you.

Me: I don't eat it every day.

Kendall: Still it's unhealthy.

Me: I know I have a problem.

Jennifer: Well if you are going to have an addiction it's better to have a sugar one than an actual drug problem.

Ashley: Yeah guys. Leave the poor girl alone. Besides she doesn't look like she eats unhealthy foods. She has abs for days. (She said as she smacked me in the stomach)

Me: Thank you, but ouch.

Ashley: Suck it up sister.

Me: Jennifer would you like some sour patch kids.

Jennifer: Sure.

I went into the kitchen and got sour patch kids for Jennifer and me.

When I walked back into the living room my friends were watching Fifty Shades of Grey.

Me: Guys you should probably turn that off because when my parents get home they will freak out.

Lyla: We will know when they are home when they walk through the front door so we can turn it quickly.

Me: They will know when we turn it because they will hear it.

Jennifer: Can we leave it here please I have never seen these before.

Me: Are you serious?

Jennifer: Yes. How have you guys seen it before?

Lyla: We used our fake id's to get into the movie theater. We do that for all kinds of movies.

Jennifer: You have fake id's?

Ashley: You have so much to learn.

Me: We don't want to corrupt her.

Cassidy: Only a little bit.

Michaela: Besides if she is going to hang out with us, she going to learn all types of bad things.

So, we ended up watching all three Fifty Shades movies and before we knew it, we were passed out in a sugar/food coma.


End file.
